warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistyflower
Mistyflower '''is a tall, gorgeous long furred light grey she-cat with a darker overcoat with darker stripes and warm amber eyes and a striking pink nose with tiny ear tufts. History Mistyflower had Moonkit, Pearlkit and Snowkit at the young age of 23 moons, the father remained unknown. Sadly, Pearlkit & Snowkit died at birth, this resulting in Moonkit becoming her only kit. She smothered Moonkit all the way until she became an apprentice, Mistyflower was very protective of Moonpaw. As a kit, Mistykit grew up with Rainkit, a friend of hers. Mistypaw was a very gorgeous apprentice, her best friend, Rainpaw fell in love with her. Mistypaw and Rainpaw are patrolling, Rainpaw doesn't stop looking at her. Mistypaw is confused about why he keeps staring at her and asks him about it. He says it was nothing, he just liked her eyes. While walking threw the forest, Rainpaw picks up a pale blue flower and places it in behind her ear. Mistypaw smiles, slowly falling for Rainpaw. It was late now, night had struck. They were all sleeping peacefully, but Rainpaw and Mistypaw were up, chatting to each other. Rainpaw suggested they go on a walk, Mistypaw reluctantly nodding to follow with him. While on the walk, Mistypaw placed a feather behind Rainpaw's ear, and they sat in front of a large pool of water. While sitting there, Rainpaw confesses to Mistypaw saying he did in fact, love his childhood friend. Mistypaw tells him she is in love with Rainpaw, and she will be mates with him as soon as they are made warriors. A few moons later, it was a day before Rainpaw and Mistypaw's ceremony, Rainpaw was struck with greencough. He died before they were made warriors, but Mistypaw gave him the name Rainfeather. Mistypaw told Cinderstar she wanted to be named Mistyflower- which he reluctantly allowed, Mistyflower soon after gave birth to Cinderstar's kits, Featherkit, Rainkit and Moonkit. Rainkit and Featherkit die after they were born, sadly. Moonkit was the only surviving kit. Roseflight started to come around the nursery to see her sister more often- comforting her. Cinderstar greaves for his 2 kits, mourning for a very long time. While Mistyflower is sleeping, Rainfeather meets her in a dream. He tells her he loves her, and asks her who will she choose in StarClan. Mistyflower said she didn't know who to choose, which saddened Rainfeather. He asked if she still loved her, which frightened Mistyflower. She said, "Of course I do, what're you saying?" But he doesn't seem to believe her and walks off into the distance. When Moonkit became a warrior- Moonflight, she wanted to become deputy. Although, Mistyflower was chosen over her daughter. Soon, Cinderstar goes some-what evil. Something inside had changed him. Mistyflower asked him what was up with his behaviour, he replies saying he's being haunted. She asked who was haunting him, and he said it was Zelda. She asked who Zelda was, and he said it was his former mate. Mistyflower wasn't bothered by this and asked why she was haunting him. He replied with "I killed her, thats why she won't leave me alone" Mistyflower was heart-broken and got away from him. Cinderstar said he could never trust Mistyflower, saying she was a mistake. He ended Mistyflower's life by slitting her throat. Trivia Interesting Facts *Her theme song would be "In My Daughter's Eyes" *Mistyflower chose her suffix after the flower Rainpaw gave her. *Mistyflower chose Rainfeather in StarClan in the end. Mistakes *She has been mistaken as "Moonflower" Personality '''Mistyflower is a loving, caring she-cat. Category:She-Cat Category:Queen Category:WindClan Category:StarClan Category:Deceased Category:Warrior